Battlefield Wiki:Request Featured Content
This is the waiting and suggestions list for Featured Article, Featured Image, User of the Month, Collaboration of the Month and Monthly Poll To suggest featured content, add a link to the relevant section. Others may then dicuss your suggestion. Eventually, when the time comes to update the featured content, the next suggestion on the waiting list will be featured. Votes last from the date of proposal until the date of the changeover (1st of every month). To vote, you must have at least 20 edits over 1 month (to prevent multiple account abuse, any suspect accounts will be IP verified). Any ineligible votes will be struck-out and ignored. (Per BF:VOTE) A list of past featured content is kept here Please check the requirements for each feature Everything will be changed on the first day of each month, so keep suggesting! Featured Article Please provide a reason for your suggestion Port Valdez A great article with lots of info and pictures. Also an article from a recent game that a lot of people have played on, seeing as it was also the featured map of the Battlefield: Bad Company 2 demo. The map itself showcases a large portion of what Bad Company 2 multiplayer has to offer. Support - As nominator. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 14:07, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Oppose -''' This article has been featured before. ::There are allowed to be repeats, plus the fact that it is not on any of the records. If you can think of a better choice for September, please divulge. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'''Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 14:59, August 28, 2010 (UTC) User of the Month Please vote at Battlefield Wiki:User of the Month Collaboration of the Month Please provide a reason for your suggestion Air Force One I nominate Air Force One to be the collaboration, as it's a very small article despite being an important level in Battlefield: Bad Company, and should be brought up to the standards of our other singleplayer articles. HeatedPeteTalk 14:34, August 27, 2010 (UTC) * Support - As nominator HeatedPeteTalk 14:34, August 27, 2010 (UTC) * Support '''- I also support this article because it is only about a 1/2 size of all the other singleplayer acticles of BF: BC.Bryan91997 01:34, August 28, 2010 (UTC) * '''Support - Per all. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 14:00, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Monthly Poll PresidentEden78's Poll Suggestion Depending on which kit wins this moth's poll, next month's should ask which is the player's favorite primary weapon to use in that kit. For example, since the Assault Kit appears to be winning so far, the answers for this would be AEK-971 Vintovka, XM8 Prototype, F2000 Assault, StG. 77 AUG, M416, AN-94, M16A2, and M16A2 SA. but if another kit were to win, then it would include those weapons instead, but not the "all kit" weapons because they technically aren't part of any kit. [[User:PresidentEden78|''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 00:15, August 6, 2010 (UTC) *Sounds good. Also, any suggestions I think would benfit in this format for polls. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'''Richtofen]] 12:49, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ---- Please provide your suggested question and answers